


Afterwards, 2/3

by sherlockcrush



Series: What do you mean alarming? [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockcrush/pseuds/sherlockcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Takes place after the famous "Sherlock in a sheet in Buckingham Palace" in Scandal in Belgravia. Is Sherlock alarmed by sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards, 2/3

_“Of course,” John says with a smile. “Well then, I’m entirely at your disposal.”_  
  
Smirking just a bit, Sherlock pushes his robe and pajama top off, and they land in a heap on the floor by the bed. When he sits down right next to John, John reaches out and traces a finger tip around Sherlock’s left nipple. It’s already a small hard nub, and he gently digs his nail into the soft flesh, eliciting a sharp inhale.  
  
Smiling, John runs his hand down to the bulge in Sherlock’s pajama bottoms. “Has anyone else ever touched you here?”  
  
“Yes. Several times.”

John is surprised to find himself a bit disappointed. He jealously wants to be Sherlock’s first. In everything. He pushes the possessive thought down.  
  
“Did you enjoy it?” he asks in a whisper.  
  
“It was…awkward.” The way Sherlock says it, makes John glance up to see that he is embarrassed. Something he wasn’t skilled at then.  _He thinks is was a_ _failure_.  
  
John cups his chin and kisses him again while his other hand palms Sherlock’s cock through his pajama bottoms. “Don’t worry. Stop thinking. Let me show you,” he murmurs along Sherlock’s jaw line.  
  
Sherlock nods, eyes slipping closed, but John can still feel the tension in the other man’s body. Always in control. An idea forms in John’s head and he pushes the blankets aside. “Lie down.”  
  
Sherlock obeys, lying on his back a bit stiffly, hands clenched at his sides. He looks up at the other man, and John thinks he can see something akin to hope in his eyes. It hits John how much Sherlock is trusting him at this moment. Always a pinnacle of control, Sherlock does not allow others to see him as human. As vulnerable.

John tries to allay his insecurities. “Just relax.”  
  
“I am relaxed.”  
  
“You’re stiff as a board,” John chuckles. He places his palm on Sherlock’s smooth toned chest and slowly runs it up, lightly tracing his delicate collar bones. Slowly, Sherlock breathes out, letting out a breath he might have been holding in for half of his life. His eyes slip closed.  
  
“Interesting,” Sherlock mutters. “The touch of your hand is more...powerful with my eyes closed.”  
  
With a smirk, John grasps Sherlock’s cock through his pajamas, eliciting a hiss from him. “Like that, you mean?” John says as he rubs the hard flesh, smiling as he watches Sherlock slowly abandon his restraint.

  
When John withdraws his hand, he’s amused at the small whine that escapes Sherlock’s lips. Does he know how needy he looks now? “It’s alright. I just want to get these off you, ok?”  
  
He tugs at Sherlock’s pajama pants and pushes them down to his knees. John looks at the bare, hard cock in front of him. It’s weeping, sitting tall and straight from a bed of dark wiry curls. Like the rest of Sherlock, it is beautiful. Suddenly, John  wants...everything. He wants to more than show Sherlock. He wants to make him fall apart and put the pieces back together with his own hands.  
  
He grasps Sherlock’s cock firmly and starts to rub, pausing every now and then to run the tip with the pad of his thumb. Sherlock’s eyes squeeze shut and he pushes his hips up into his hand. “That’s it, Sherlock. Push up into my hand. Let go,” John murmurs, focusing on him completely.  
  
Sherlock starts a somewhat clumsy rhythm, hands digging into the sheets, letting himself feel. John leans on one hand, intently watching Sherlock’s face as pure pleasure washes over his features, all the while working his beautiful cock.  
  
John decides that the image of Sherlock cumming is one of the most beautiful, arousing things he’s ever seen. Sherlock throws his head back, eyes wide, mouth open, uttering a long, deep moan that makes something vibrate inside John’s body.  
  
Sherlock pants, his dark curls sticking to his temples with sweat. Slowly, his breath evens out and his eyes snap open, pinning John with another stare.  
  
“Thank you, John. That was....invigorating. Very enlightening.”  
  
John sits back, chuckling softly at the sheer oddity of the situation. Only Sherlock can utter multi-syllabic words after cumming that hard. “Glad to be of service,” John replies as he leans against the headboard.  
  
Sherlock swallows several times, calming his breathing. One of his delicate aristocratic hands grasps John’s thigh, thumb rubbing playfully. “Now, I believe that you distracted me from my initial question earlier.”  
  
“Which is?” John asks.  
  
Sherlock palms John’s cock through his pajama bottoms, steel eyes bright. “Do you want help with this?”


End file.
